The Story of Us
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: Glimpses through the development of the relationship of Randy and Chris. Warnings: Slash, Smut, Fluff, Angst, Comfort, Mpreg
1. Friends

**1. Friends**

Chris will never forget the moment they first met.

It was mid September after a RAW house show.

Chris was sitting on the bench closest to the shower as he unlaced his boots. It had been a tough show, but he felt satisfied with the results.

Rubbing the back of his neck Chris smirked seeing Hunter walking towards him, the new guy in tow.

Hunter introduced him as Randy Orton. The kid seemed shy but after some prompting from Hunter he was soon talking animatedly with Chris.

The two were both so enthralled with their conversation they didn't notice Hunter slip away.

Chris smiled as he listened to Randy speak. He liked this guy.


	2. Beginnings

**2. Beginnings**

Randy will always remember their first hook up.

How late night drinks with the guys had turned into drunken gropes.

How the two of them had stumbled into the hotel falling in a mess of intertwined limbs as they found the bed.

The feel of Chris' mouth around his cock as his hand gripped the Canadians hair trying his best to hold out.

Hazy moments of heated passion and how perfectly their bodies fit together, like two pieces of the same puzzle.

The feeling of skin on skin contact, as Randy rode out the wave of ecstasy to the edge.

The moment he heard his name pass through those plush kiss swollen lips, absolutely beautiful.

Yes, Randy would never forget their first time.


	3. Fire

**3. Fire**

The chemistry is undeniable.

Whenever they're together sparks seem to fly.

They're hook ups are frequent, set off by the smallest of things.

Fingers brushing past one another at the bar, a passing look back stage, a knowing smirk mid-promo, it didn't really matter what.

The connection was there, pulling them to bed, the couch, a bench, a table, the floor, the shower, janitor's closet, bar bathroom, wherever was closest when the moment struck them.

What they have can't really be considered a relationship. It's far too early for that.

What they have is too new, too raw, simply unbridled passion.


	4. Not Enough

**4. Not Enough**

Chris isn't quite sure when his need for Randy evolved to something more.

He can't place the exact moment backstage gropes just didn't cut it anymore.

He wants more than some casual fling that much he's sure of.

Perhaps he shouldn't have snapped at Randy, but his emotions got the best of him.

He wants more, needs more.

Preshow quickies aren't what he's after, and when Randy's suggestion of a quick go in the sack was made, Chris snapped.

It's not enough.

He thought it would be, but he's wrong. He needs more from Randy.

He's shown his cards, and now waits to see what Randy thinks.


	5. Choices

**5. Choices**

Life is full of choices. Some good, some bad, but they all matter.

Randy was faced with his own choice now, but as he sat there thinking he began to realize there really was only one option.

He wanted Chris.

No, he needed Chris.

Alone in the hotel room for the first time in months, he had never felt so empty. In that emptiness, that moment of complete and utter dejection, he found his answer.

He couldn't do this without Chris.

And as he raised his cell to call the elder Canadian he made his choice.

He wanted more.


	6. Heart

**6. Heart**

Randy had never been so nervous in his life.

After much begging, on his part, he had convinced Chris to let him come up to his room to talk.

Standing outside the door he alternated clenching and unclenching his hands in a fit of nervousness. Finally knocking he closed his eyes silently waiting for the door to open.

Chris looked slightly annoyed standing in the doorway, but Randy knew better.

He saw the underlying uneasiness, the bit of hope the blond clung to as he watched Randy.

Reaching into his pocket Randy produced a gold chain adorned with a heart that read _'Mine'__._

Biting his lip to cut off the sarcastic quip that threatened to spill forth, Chris simply looked at the necklace dangling before him raising an eyebrow in question.

Stepping forward to clasp the chain around Chris' neck Randy whispered "my heart belongs to you."

Tears filled Chris' eyes as he threw his arms around Randy's neck pulling the younger superstar down for a kiss.

Randy knew he'd made the right choice.


	7. Star

**7. Star**

Chris couldn't have asked for a better moment.

Held within those strong arms he felt safe, lying under a sea of stars, the ground a blanket of green.

Lazily he traced along Randy's tattoos, the intricate patterns holding his attention.

Randy placed a kiss to Chris' forehead, "You're gonna miss the shower," he spoke in a hushed tone turning Chris' head to the heavens above.

Chris smiled seeing a star shoot across the velvet sky.

"Make a wish," Chris replied softly.

Randy leaned down to position himself above Chris. "I already did. It came true," he whispered before closing the distance between them and sealing their lips together.

This moment was perfect.


	8. Square

**8. Square**

It's a mixed affair when they're in the ring together.

While it's a joy to actually get to work with one another, it can be rather aggravating as well.

Emotions run wild, easily getting the best of you.

It's hard being that close to one another for extended periods of time. Not being able to act on those desires that build up in the back of their mind.

It's even more difficult when they're opposite on another, Randy a heel while Chris plays face.

Their energy radiates off them tenfold as they circle one another, the matches are proof.

The intensity of their chemistry is captured in that square ring.


	9. Touch

**9. Touch**

Chris loves Randy's touch, he craves it.

He loves the feel of those hands running over his body.

It's not just one specific touch from Randy either, but a range of touches.

From the feeling of fingers ghosting past each other in public, the soft caress of fingers over a cheek in those tender moments, to the rushed touches during moments of passion.

Each touch was new and exciting, and Chris loved them all.


	10. Taste

**10. Taste**

Chris has a certain taste that Randy can't quite place.

It's a familiar taste, yet new in a way.

The exact flavor eludes Randy, and has him delving further to try to pinpoint the taste.

There's a bit of spearmint, and depending on the time of day, the bitter taste of GG coats his tongue.

He doesn't taste overly sweet, but there is definitely something pulling Randy back to Chris.

It's very addicting.

It's like a trigger when their lips touch. One taste is all it takes, and suddenly there's fireworks.

It's a taste exclusive just to Chris and it drives Randy crazy.


End file.
